The invention relates to a method for insulating patterns formed in a thin film made of a first oxidizable semi-conducting material with a predetermined thickness less than or equal to 20 nm and arranged on a support, successively comprising:                formation, on the thin film, of a mask defining, in the thin film, free zones and zones covered by the mask designed to substantially form the patterns,        oxidation of the free zones of the thin film,        removal of the mask so as to release the thin film patterned in the form of patterns insulated by oxidized zones.        